


Remember not to forget.

by Rebooted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bigender Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Oral Sex, Smut, Student Kara Danvers, Teacher-Student Relationship, sex class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebooted/pseuds/Rebooted
Summary: Kara scores low on sex education, but a teacher is willing to teach her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers, is a student at National City University. She is 19 years old and a model student in her class. Kara befriended a group of people, the distraught boy Winn (his roommate), the popular girl Lucy, the fangil Maggie, na exchange student named Mike, Alex who is his sister, who was already studying there, and James , star of the college football team. She also made friends on the Internet.

Despite the options available to her for having a girlfriend, Kara was loyal to just one girl. This is the anonymous sender of those love letters that she receives every Friday. She always smiled when she read this, and that kind of kind word written on them always brightens her day. She is wondering who would send these letters to her, but she has not yet found that person.

But even though she is a model student, there is always that subject that we miss, as we will see today.

After taking a test, in Sex Education, Kara and the other students received the results. But for some reason Kara got na F on her test. But, knowing it was better not to shout in class, she waited until he was out of class in the halls to talk about it.

Outside, she was free to say what she wanted.

“I can’t believe this. Na F? I don’t understand!” Kara said in total disbelief. She thought she knew how sex worked, but apparently she didn’t. Winn her roommate, also took the test and realized the result.

“Dude, I don’t understand either. You are very smart! How could you fail this test?” Winn asked her. Kara then sighed as she put it in her backpack, ears down.

“Well, the damage is done. There’s not much I can do about it.” Said Kara

“In fact, there is always na option, Mrs. Danvers.

Kara and Winn then turn to see their teacher, Mrs. Prince (only called that because the teachers needed a formality), a lynx wearing a dark jacket with nothing underneath except a skirt, glasses, a hair braid, socks black and black high heels. She was about 7 years older than Kara and looked at her pupils. Strangely, she was focused on Kara, smiling.

“Oh, don’t worry, Mrs. Danvers, I’ll see you after school so I can be your tutor. I have free time after today.” Mrs. Prince said as she looked at the test before looking at it, making him blush a little.

“Oh, uh, ok. Where am I supposed to find you, lady?” Kara asked her, blushing a little, something that did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Prince.

“Meet me here after school. I’ll be waiting ...” she replies while giving Kara a quick wink before continuing on to her next class to teach.

“Ohhhbhhh you’re lucky, Kar” Winn told her elbowing her side softly. Kara however did not like it.

“Oh, come on, Winn, it’s not like that. I’m just going to audition with her as na adult. It won’t end up like you and Lyra being together.” Kara said as she put on her backpack. Winn laughed a little at that.

“If you say so, Kar. Come on, let’s have some pizza at our place.” Winn told her while patting her on the back, so Kara and Winn went to eat pizza.

After school hours, almost at night, Kara entered Mrs. Prince’s main classroom. From there, she saw Diana typing on her computer and, when the door closed, she noticed Kara and closed her computer. She stood up smiling at her.

“I’m here, just like you asked.” Kara told her, trying to keep her composure.

“You are so good Kara .” Mrs. Prince said as he walked towards Kara.

“I’m just confused about how I could have failed this test.” Kara replied apparently a little sad about that.

“Well Mrs. Danvers, stay with me and everything will be answered.” She said as she took the paper from Kara’s hand and led her to a table where they sat. “Even I’m surprised. You are one of the smartest people I know.” She continued to read her test.

“I am? So why did I fail in the Sex Education section?” Kara asked her, apparently confused.

“You seem to have no experience in what sex is.” Mrs. Prince replied while looking at her. Kara was surprised and tried to defend her position, but was unable to lie to her.

“I don’t ... ok, you’re right, I’ve never had sex before, and I barely know what you should be doing during this. I’m sorry ..” Kara said, saddened that she did to hear it from her. Surprisingly, Mrs. Prince comes to her.

“Well, my dear student ..” she says putting her finger on her chin to lift her head to look at Diana’s eyes, which were half closed, a sign of passion, and spoken in a seductive tone. “... how about we start the class?”

Kara was surprised to see that her own teacher spoke to her like this. But at the same time, just by the tone of her voice, Kara could melt. How could she say no?

“Yes, ma’am, I’m interested.” Kara said, also half-closed, which made Diana laugh.

“Ooh, I see that you are eager to learn. But this lesson ... should be taken to Another place, where we can have a little more privacy,” Mrs. Prince answered her.

“You’re not thinking about the janitor’s closet, are you? Especially after what happened to those who were caught doing it in the past?” Kara asked when she realized what the teacher meant.

“My God, no. Somewhere more appropriate, where we can have as much privacy and comfort as we want.” Mrs. Prince said with a smile, which cheered Kara up a bit.

“Really? I can’t wait.” Kara smiled in na excited tone.

“Just close your eyes and hold my hand, I will lead you my dear student.” Mrs. Prince said seductively as Kara obeyed, leading her to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things started to heat up between Kara and Diana.

“Okay, Kara, you can open your eyes.” Mrs. Prince once again said in a seductive tone. Kara opens her eyes and is amazed by what she sees, a room with a bed for 2 people, a flat screen TV and a box with some special items. The room also had magenta ambient lighting, and there was a strange bag on the edge of the bed that looked like a shopping bag, though black to hide what was inside.

“Is this your room?” Kara asked curiously, since she had no idea that her teacher had a room like this. It made her laugh a little.

“Do you think we would do that on the school grounds?” Mrs. Prince asked provocatively, and Kara blushed.

“N No! Of course not! Where would I get that idea from?” Kara stammered trying to regain her composure.

“You are so cute, my student. A cute person that you deserve a big kiss.” Mrs. Prince told Kara, and before she knew it, Diana planted her lips on hers, trapping him in a kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm, and she gently held her arms as she kissed him. Kara was enjoying it, because she had never kissed a real girl before, and she tried to kiss it back. But then, Mrs. Prince broke the kiss with a sigh of relief.

“Please wait here, Mrs. Danvers, I’m going to do a change of clothes.” Mrs. Prince said, blinking seductively. Kara was under her hypnotic spell and couldn’t say no.

Yes ma’am. “Kara told her, and so, Mrs. Prince walked over to the side of the bed, to pick up the bag and then go to the bathroom. Then, Kara feels something strange coming out of her pants. Looking down, she sees something that it poked through them, projecting itself like a flag. She was confused and touched it before grabbing it. Then, she heard her voice again.

“Oh, Mrs. Danvens?” She said in a teasing tone, and Kara turned to see her in her changed clothes. And a two-piece lingerie with a transparent pink cloak covering it. It was something to reveal more of his natural form to Kara, who was stunned. Mrs. Prince noticed his erection and laughter. “I see that you are more than excited for this.” She said teasingly, making Kara blush more.

“Y-Yes, I’m sure.” Kara said, smiling. Diana then walks over to Kara and palms her chest.

“Mmm, have a seat, please.” Mrs. Prince spoke, and Kara nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. She turns on the TV screen and inserts a wire on the side that is connected to a special tube in her hands, transferring images to the TV. Then she takes out a bottle of water-based lubricant. Kara noticed and was confused as to what the substance was, but she was hardening his penis. Still, Kara decided to ask her.

“Uhhh Mrs. Prince? What’s that?” Kara asked her, while Diana was preparing the strange device.

“And a water-based lubricant, it is essential to what we were about to do.” Mrs. Prince responded as she applied lubricant to the inside of the tube.

“I’m all hard down there, what’s going on?” Kara asked her again, this time about her penis.

“Oh, this is called sexual attraction.” Mrs. Prince said smiling at her. Tails.

“Attraction? Like electron attraction?” Kara questioned and Diana laughed at that.

“Similar to that, but not really, my dear. This goes on to Lesson 1, self-restraint while it is pleasurable.” She responds seductively as she walks over to Kara and unzips her pants and underwear to bring up her hardened erection. Kara was amazed at the thing, holding it. At 19, she had na impressive 6 1/5 cock.

“That’s mine?” She asked with admiration. Mrs. Prince couldn’t help but be amused by this.

“Indeed, and it will be a pleasure for me.” She replied as she unbuttoned her shirt to show off her lean, slightly muscled body. Mrs. Prince chokes on the sight, laughing, and removes her underwear.

“My God, you are well suited for your age. It makes a woman like me very attracted.” Mrs. Prince smiled as she rubbed her arms and chest.

“Really? Am I okay?” Kara asked her, apparently surprised that she was attractive to Diana.

“Ah, yes, Mrs. Danvers. I think I should take my clothes off too.” She said laughing. Mrs. Prince then removes the transparency of the robe and opens the bra to leave her double D size breasts, from where Kara was wide-eyed and blushing like crazy. Diana took the tube device and Kara was curious to know what it was.

“What is the tube for? And why is it connected to the TV?” Kara asked, pointing at the device and then at the TV.

“It will register the visualization of your penis inside the tube. Your penis will go inside this tube, once it is safe inside, the opening will close smoothly around the base to apply blood pressure to keep it hard. And made to provide pleasure and to increase the size of your penis even more. “Diana says as she prepares the tube.

“Oh ok, I get it. Will it hurt?” Asks Kara, who is a little unsure of this. But Mrs. Prince noticed her concern and rubbed the top of her head, smiling warmly.

“Don’t worry, Kara, it’s just going to be a gentle hug at the base. You shouldn’t feel anything but pleasure.” Mrs. Prince said gently as she opens the tube and gives 5 gentle kisses on the tip of Kara’s penis, making Kara moan a little. She rubs his penis just before inserting the penis into the tube. Kara was getting sexually excited when Mrs. Prince gently placed the tube around its length. Once fully inserted, she pushed a switch closing a soft pad at the base to lock Kara inside.

“O-Ohhhh.” Kara moaned as the machine sucks his dick like a vacuum cleaner. Before his own eyes, her penis was getting bigger. Diana looks at the machine and the screen.

“Oh my, it’s working.” Mrs. Prince said surprised.

“This is normal?” Kara moaned trying to say her words as she pointed at the screen, from which her penis was growing in size. Mrs. Prince smiled at Kara.

“Yes, dear, now I want you to touch my breasts and caress my body if you need to, with my breasts you can caress, squeeze, suck and feel whenever you want.” She said seductively as she pushed her breasts up. Tails flushed a deep red, but Kara still smiled.

“How could I say no to someone as beautiful as you?” Kara said confidently, than she laughed. Mrs. Prince then removed her ass, leaving her completely naked, so that Kara could have access to touch her lower body.

“In 20 minutes, the machine will start to stroke. Why not spend time sucking on my huge breasts?” Mrs. Prince said bringing her breasts to Kara, and so, Kara then massages before going to suck the nipple on one of her breasts. This made his teacher moan with joy.

“Do you like that?” Kara asked her, who was moaning but smiling with content.

“Mmmm yes, my dear student, you are learning well. It is time to give you more pleasure with the tube.” Mrs. Prince replied as she brought a remote, which Kara smiled at, a sign that she was ready for more. She then rubs her testicles while setting up the machine for a stroking mode. As the machine did this, Kara moaned as Diana gently massaged her testicles, something that excites her.

“What a good girl, moan for me.” Mrs. Prince moaned and rubbed her vagina as she massaged them. Diana then took na item that she wrapped around Kara’s scrotum, placed a vibrating ball between her testicles. Connected to him was na arm that Diana pressed into place, placing a vibrating rod on Kara’s moans and closing her eyes to let it please him.

“Ohbhb master, this is amazing ...” Kara said with pleasure, moaning and moaning.

“And that, just go ahead and when you feel the need. Release your climax.” Mrs. Prince said in a seductive and soft tone.

“Yes, ma’am, I feel like I will have more than that ..” Kara replies with a smile.

“I hope so, because we have a long night with each other tonight ...” She says as she closes her lips with Kara, kissing her. Diana adjusted the tube to its third configuration, while the lower section stroked, the upper section sucked and blew.


End file.
